Fear of Love
by Prettylittlecamren
Summary: SPOILER cette histoire prend lieu après le 7x14. Après leur baiser en pleine rue, Paige et Emily passent un peu plus de temps ensemble . Mais Emily reste tout de même proche d'Alison, et tente tant bien que mal de la réconforter même si elle-même à besoin de réconfort. Chose qu'elle trouve finalement en tenant compagnie à sa blonde préférée ... EMISON OF COURSE !
1. Chapter 1

**_SPOILER cette histoire prend lieu après le 7x14. Après leur baiser en pleine rue, Paige et E_** ** _mily_** ** _passent un peu plus de temps ensemble . Mais Emily reste tout de même proche d'Alison, et tente tant bien que mal de la réconforter même si elle-même a besoin de réconfort. Chose qu'elle trouve finalement en tenant compagnie à Alison. Mais après cette annonce plus que choquante Emily doit prévenir Paige à propos du bébé, remettant ainsi en question sa décision sur le fait de partir et prendre ce fameux travail._**

 ** _SPOILER Je m'inspire des quelques images et SPOILER qui sont sorties sur le prochain épisode donc si vous ne voulez vraiment pas être SPOILÉ revenez lorsque la diffusion du 7x15 sera faite ?._**

Suite de la dernière scène du 7x14

Après cette longue journée pleine de révélations et de rebondissements il était temps pour Emily de rentrer au loft de Lucas où elle séjournait depuis déjà quelques semaines. La compagnie d'Hanna permettait à la brune d'être toujours de bonne humeur, mais aujourd'hui n'avait pas un jour comme les autres.

Pour commencer Hanna n'était pas joyeuse, Caleb n'était pas là, mais surtout c'était de nouveau son tour… elle devait jouer au jeu, sinon c'était la prison assurée et chacune des filles le savait . Le jeu …

Cette personne qui se cachait derrière les initiales d'AD devait être vraiment intelligente, mais surtout dangereuse. Elle ne laissait aucun indices derrière elle . Comment les filles étaient supposer découvrir qui est ce qui voulait leur peau ?

D'autres part Emily venaient d'apprendre qu'Alison, son premier amour portait son enfant . Mais elle était avec Paige . Elle allait de nouveau être heureuse, et une fois encore Alison était un obstacle à leurs relation, même si visiblement ce n'était pas faute .

La brune était couchée dans le canapé, bougeant de place toutes les dix secondes tout en zonant sur la petite statuette dans le coin de la pièce. Elle se remémorait les journées passées avec Alison, les baisers échangés depuis leur adolescence, cette façon dont la blonde la faisait se sentir …

Elle se secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à cela . Elle avait Paige maintenant . Paige qui elle l'aimait, Paige qui avait refusé un boulot assez haut placé pour être avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer balader maintenant . N'avait-elle déjà pas fait assez de preuve d'amour ?

De toute façon elle avait perdu tout espoir avec Alison quand celle-ci n'avait quasiment pas su répondre à la simple question d'Emily.

 _« tu voulais vraiment m'embrasser ou c'était juste pour que je reste ? »_

 _« je ne sais pas »_ avait tout bonnement répondu Alison .

Le soir même Emily avait été dévastée et elle avait juré de ne plus embrasser la blonde ou encore de s'en occuper, mais cette dernière partie était impossible à respecter pour la brune . Elle se devait d'être à côté de la blonde afin de lui donner un soutien moral . Et maintenant elle se sentait encore plus concernée sachant que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était nul autre que le sien .

« En est ce que ça va ? » demanda Hanna en passant devant Emily qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil malgré l'heure tardive et elle ne semblait pas être la seule . Elle s'assit afin de laisser de la place à Hanna .

« je ne sais pas trop » répondit-elle en prenant un long souffle . Sans le remarquer une larme avait glissé sur sa joue, mais la blonde la retira rapidement . Elle avait mal au cœur pour son amie .

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi tout comme pour Alison, je sais également que le rôle de maman n'est pas facile à assumer, Mais la chose dont je suis la plus sûre c'est qu'Ali et toi allez être les meilleures mamans du monde avec ce petit choux » Hanna se rapprocha un peu plus et entoura ses bras autour du corps d'Emily. « Je sais que tout ça n'était pas prévu mais le destin veut que vos chemins se scelle pour de bon » ajouta la blonde sûre d'elle. Emily se mit finalement à pleuré dans les bras de sa meilleure amie...

« Je…je suis de nouveau avec Paige Han' et route cette histoire va encore retomber sur mon couple » rétorqua Emily les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues . Mais elle ne pleurait pas pour son couple loin de là, elle pleurait à cause de la pression qui s'était accumulée au cours de ces derniers mois et toute cette histoire avec Alison avait fait déborder l'eau du vase . « et ce n'est pas le destin qui nous ramène ensemble, c'est se connard d'AD ! De toute façon c'est pas comme si Alison savait ce qu'elle voulait non plus. Merde c'est pas compliqué de savoir ce que tu ressens » s'était-elle exclamée en se levant du canapé, ce qui avait plutôt surpris Hanna .

En effet c'était tellement rare de voir une Emily se transformer en bête noire . Mais avec ces dernières phrases elle savait désormais pourquoi Emily était dans cet état. Elle aimait toujours Alison, et ça la tuait de l'intérieur.

« viens avec moi au lit, Caleb n'est pas là, et j'ai bien de dormir avec quelqu'un ce soir »Elle attrapa la main de la brune et la tira jusqu'au lit .

Les deux jeunes femmes ne cherchaient pas à comprendre et s'allongèrent dans les couvertures munies de l'intégralité de leur vêtement. Malgré ses pensés nuisible Emily arriva finalement à s'endormir pendant quelques heures puisque demain elle travaillait aux côtés de Paige mais aussi aux cotés d'Alison. …


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Alison se leva de bonne heure .Elle n'était mentalement pas prête de retourner à l'école, surtout après l'annonce d'hier. Emily était la vrai mère de son enfant... Elle était surprise, choquée, mais au fond elle était heureuse de la nouvelle .

Heureusement que la brune était là pour elle puisqu'elle n'avait plus personne. Plus de mère.., un père et un frère qu'elle ne voyait jamais, et sa cousine Cece était morte … il ne lui restait plus que ses amies. Mais aucune d'entre elle ne s'occupait d'elle comme le faisait Emily.

Emily…la jeune femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur mais dont elle refusait le rapprochement … pourquoi ? La peur de ce que AD pourrait lui faire subir . La brune avait assez souffert à cause d'elle et Alison s'était jurée de ne plus la blessée. De plus même si la blonde ne voulait pas l'admettre , elle avait peur d'aimer et d'être aimée. Elle savait très bien que si elle avouait ses sentiments à Emily, celle-ci pourrait la briser en un millième de seconde , et Alison détestait le fait que quelqu'un puisse avoir une telle emprise sur elle.

Elle se baladait dans les couloirs du lycée, la mallette a la main en direction de sa salle tout en pensant à la journée d'hier . Une petite larme s'échappa de son œil mais elle l'effaça rapidement avant que l'un de ses élèves ne le remarque.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle donna son cours dans le calme, mais ses élèves sentaient très bien qu'il y avait quelques choses qui n'allait pas, même si les 3 quarts des étudiants s'en moquaient .

10H

C'était l'heure de la pause, Alison décida alors de rejoindre sa brune comme elle le faisait tous les jours . Mais une fois arrivée à la porte elle remarqua Emily munie de son pantalon et d'un haut de sport . Elle venait certainement de finir sa course à pied . Elle détacha son regard du corps d'Emily et rougit. Mais elle posa une fois de plus ses yeux sur les magnifiques courbes féminines que possédaient la brune, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et les gouttes ruisselaient sur son dos dénudé . Elle venait sûrement de sortir de la douche . Elle ne portait pas de maquillage mais cela n'empêchait pas à Alison de la voir comme la plus belle femme de la terre . Sa contemplation fut malheureusement coupée par une femme aux cheveux clair , Paige .

Celle-ci déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emily et vint l'embrasser . Alison eut un mouvement de recul , les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues .Sa bouche entrouverte peinait à se refermer alors que le mascara marquait son passage par une longue traînée noire au niveau de ses joues .

Elle eut tout à coup une nausée comparable à aucune des précédentes. Elle couru alors aux toilettes voisines et fit sortir tout son déjeuné dans les toilettes . Les larmes salées se mêlaient au goût du vomi, ce qui déplaisant fortement Alison et ce qui la fit se vider une fois de plus.

Lorsque tout à coup, elle entendit la voix d'Emily faire écho dans la pièce. Mais celle-ci n'était pas seule.

-« Ça te dit un resto demain, au Brew comme avant ? » demanda Emily sûr d'elle à Paige, chose dont elle faisait peu envers la blonde à qui elle s'adressait timidement . Alison était même vraiment surprise de la facilité que faisait preuve Emily en parlant à Paige .

-« Très bonne idée, à une seule condition … » répondit Paige, en allumant l'eau robinet.

-« laquelle ? » demanda Emily en souriant de coin .

-« je paye » déclara la brune en passant son sac sur son épaule.

-« comme tu le voudr… » Emily fut coupée par un énième relent d'Alison .

-« Ali. Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda alors la jeune femme aux yeux marrons . Paige était surprise du fait que la brune avait reconnu la blonde juste en entendant un vomissement… « Ali c'est Emily ouvre la porte s'il te plaît … »

Sans plus attendre, le bruit du verrou se fit entendre .

« Je te rejoins après » fit Emily à Paige qui acquiesça en roulant des yeux .

Une fois la porte ouverte, la brune entra et attrapa le corps en boule d'Alison. Elle ne se souciais même pas être couverte de vomis . Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Alison se sente en sécurité. La blonde continua de pleurer pendant de très longues minutes . Des minutes qui ressemblaient à des heures. Elle resserra l'étreinte, et se mit à sentir le parfum d'Emily . Celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle réussit finalement à se calmer, mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle trouvait.

-« Ali ? » commença faiblement Emily attirant ainsi l'attention de sa blonde favorite. « tu veux que je te ramène chez toi . » Alison hocha faiblement la tête tandis qu'Emily se levait et candit sa main vers la jeune femme assise au sol afin de laisser à se relever. Elle manqua de tomber mais les mains protectrices d'Emily agrippèrent la taille de la blonde afin de la maintenir en place.

« Est-ce que ça va Ali ? »

-« Oui, juste un petit vertige » répondit la blonde en souriant . Les mains de la brune étaient toujours sur les hanches d'Alison et celles-ci se dirigèrent sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme .

Emily sourit, et encra son regard dans celui de la femme face à elle . Alison avait perdu son sourire mais lorsqu'elle vit celui d'Emily, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

-« Ali… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tuer cet enfant » bégaya la brune en revenant sur l'avortement qu'Alison avait prévu.

-« moi non plus » répondit faiblement Alison en baissant les yeux vers son ventre couvert de la main de sa brune « et je ne veux pas paraître égoïste en prenant la décision seule puisque c'est ton enfant également Em' … » finit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue d'Emily qui avait les yeux brillant de petites larmes. Ce que ces deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas, c'était qu'une personne se trouvait à la porte .

Paige…

Elle était en furie . Comment c'était possible ! Pourquoi Alison était enceinte d'Emily ! C'est absurde ! Se dit elle en boucle en tête. À peine qu'elle venait de reformer son couple, qu'il allait être détruit à cause de la blonde … comme d'habitude…

Elle quitta le bâtiment ayant besoin d'air. Elle devait prendre une décision et ce au plus vite .

De leur côté, Emily et Alison prirent la route jusque chez la blonde qui avait vraiment besoin de se nettoyer la bouche . Après un trajet silencieux, Emily se gara devant la grande maison d'Alison et sortit afin de lui ouvrir la porte.

-« Vous êtes vraiment galante Mme Fields » laissa échapper Alison, un petit sourire en coin. Elle ne voulait pas flirter avec Emily, enfin si elle le voulait, mais ceci était inconcevable du fait que sa brune était dorénavant en couple .

Emily ne répondit pas, mais une couleur rouge apparue sur ses joues . Même après tant d'années Alison avait du pouvoir envers elle … c'était fou…

Une fois dans la maison, Alison monta dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Emily prépara quelques collations qu'elle déposa sur la table de salon. Elle alluma la télé et mit un film qui avait commencer il y a déjà un bon moment. Vous savez ces films avec des psychopathes, qui tente de tuer une famille entière afin de détruire leur bonheur ? Et bien Emily avait l'impression de vivre dans un de ces films . Elle avait même l'impression que ce qu'elle vivait était encore plus violent .

Ces pensées furent coupées par la venue de la blonde désormais en pyjama . Elle était tellement mignonne… Alison sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux d'Emily la scruter de haut en bas. Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours de l'effet sur elle ?

« Je t'ai mis des vêtements sur le lit, ceux que tu as laissés la dernière fois, je les ai lavé ne t'inquiète pas » dit Alison faisant sourire Emily.

« merci » lâcha timidement la brune avant de monter les escaliers 2 par 2 .

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit . Alison attrapa son téléphone et aperçu un message d'AD .

 _« Alors ma petite Alison, qu'est-ce que_ _ça_ _fait d'aimer une personne qui ne ressent pas la même chose ? Tu devrais demander des conseils auprès d'Emily, elle a vécu ça plus d'une fois à tes côtés ! »-AD_

Alison laissa échapper une fois de plus quelques larmes sur ses joues avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur derrière elle . Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait attirés sur sa poitrine après avoir éteint son téléphone .

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard , Emily descendit dans le salon . La panique commença à prendre place dans l'intégralité de son corps lorsqu'elle ne perçut pas Alison.

-« Ali ? » laissa-t-elle échapper priant pour avoir une réponse.

-« je suis ici » répondit la blonde faiblement .

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le petit corps d'Alison en boule contre le mur . Elle se posa à genoux à ses côtés et retira une mèches blonde du visage d'Ali afin d'apercevoir ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes .

-« oui » répondit-elle faiblement, elle voyait pertinemment qu'Emily attendait des réponses , et elle devait une nouvelle fois lui mentir , ce qui la tuait de l'intérieur. « je pensais juste à ce que serait notre vie sans AD » ajouta-t-elle . La brune était heureuse et Alison devait respecter ceci, même si elle devait mentir à sa brune...

-« Raconte moi ... » lâcha Emily. Alison leva un sourcil dans la confusion.

-« et quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle

\- « Et bien notre vie sans AD » Rétorqua Emily toujours à genoux aux côtés de la blonde.  
Alison rougit lorsqu'elle pensa à sa relation avec Emily . Elle aurait sûrement empêché la brune de voir Paige afin de la garder pour elle toute seule . Et elle aurait sûrement affirmé ses sentiments … mais elle ne pouvait pas dire tout ça à Emily .

-« je serais peut-être encore une peste, qui critique les gens pour rien et je serais sûrement mariée à un gars riche dont je ne serai aucunement amoureuse de lui à cause des sentiments que j'aurai pour une autre personne . Tu serais probablement avec Paige, peut-être prête à avoir des enfants et fonder une famille . Aria et Ezra ferait le tour du monde tout comme Toby et Spencer . Alors que Hanna et Caleb joueraient avec leurs enfants dans leur salon, avec Hanna apprenant à son fils à comment se maquiller sous le regard énervé de Caleb » finit elle en rigolant faiblement sur la dernière partie..

-« Je pense que tu serais mariée avec quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites. Quelqu'un qui en posant sa main sur ton bras t'aurait calmé, quelqu'un qui t'aurait fait changer de comportement en un claquement se doigt . Parce que toi, Alison Dilaurentis tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. » dit Emily arrachant quelques larmes des yeux d'Alison avant de la prendre dans ses bras .

Les deux jeunes femmes souriaient à la sensation de brûlure dans le creux de leur estomac . Elles étaient accro à cette sensation puissante et unique qu'était l'amour.

-« Est-ce que tu as trouvé cette personne ? » demanda Alison lorsqu'elle quitta les bras de la brune . Celle-ci haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux .

-« je pense … je ne suis pas sûre » répondit Emily en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts « je suis de nouveau avec Paige » Bégaya t-elle avant de sourire faiblement .

-« oh ! J...je suis contente pour toi » se força de dire Alison, tout comme son sourire qui lui aussi était faux à 100%.

Que voulez-vous qu'elle réponde ? _« oui je sais c'est pour cela que j'ai vomi ! Je suis tellement jalouse, parce que je t'aime ! »_

Non ça ne marche pas comme ça . La vie ne marche pas comme ça et d'après son expérience elle savait que si elle déclarait ces sentiments, elle allait se prendre une claque en pleine figure . Emily aimait Paige, et Alison ne pouvait rien contre cela…

De son côté Emily voyait très bien que le sourire d'Alison était forcé mais pourquoi ?

Emily savait qu'Alison n 'avait jamais vraiment put voir Paige, mais pourquoi ? Était-elle jalouse ? Non c'était impossible.

Emily devait découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le sourire faux de la blonde, il fallait qu'elle le découvre coûte que coûte. ..

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voici le second chapitre de ma seconde Emison fanfiction , J'espère que ça vous plait ! Je suis terriblement désolée pour les fautes que je fais , le français c'est pas trop mon truc :') N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir votre ressentit afin de savoir si je continue ou non ;) Elle ne sera pas très longue, surement 10 chapitres , ou un peu plus on verra bien :') Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! Kiss :***_


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Emily se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Paige au Brew . Elle était nerveuse puisqu'elle savait très bien que l'autre brune serait un peu en colère du fait qu'elle l'avait oublié hier . En effet Alison était la seule personne Emily avait en tête la veille .

Elle prit un long souffle avant d'attraper ses clefs de voiture et de partir en direction du restaurant. Une fois arrivée, elle marcha paresseusement jusqu'à la porte . Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à Paige . Emily détestait les mensonges et le fait de mentir à sa petite amie sur le fait qu'Alison et elle allaient avoir un enfant était très difficile. Elle savait que Paige n'accepterait probablement pas cette situation, et Emily comprenait cela .

La brune poussa lentement la porte faisant sonner les clochettes accrochées à celle-ci attirant ainsi l'attention de quelques personnes qu'Emily avaient dû croiser quelques fois . Elle aperçut directement la coupe au carré brune ou rousse, elle ne savait pas trop…

Paige afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçu Emily, mais celui-ci disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle se rappela des événements de la veille .

Emily ne remarqua pas le changement de comportement de Paige et s'assit face à la brune qui s'attendait à avoir un baiser de la part d'Emily.

-« Hey ! » commença la jeune femme, en ajustant sa chaise .

-« salut » ajouta faiblement Paige. Elle baissa les yeux et repositionna nerveusement ses couverts .

Emily remarqua le geste de Paige, et vit que celle-ci était un peu triste .

-« écoutes Paige … je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai eu une urgence … » dit Emily en posant son téléphone sur le coin de la table sans être trop près du bord .

-« une urgence qui s'appelait Alison ? » lâcha froidement Paige en établissant un contact visuel avec Emily.

-« Elle est dans une période assez...

-Assez difficile, c'est bon j'ai compris Emily, ça fait déjà un mois que tu le répètes » la coupa Paige avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin.

-« Elle est dans une position assez délicate , je ne peux pas encore t'en parler et …

-Je suis au courant pour le bébé Em'. J'ai vu qu'elle voulait se faire avorter, elle avait laissé son papier en salle des profs … mais je vois pas pourquoi tu l'assistes autant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le tien de bébé » répondit ironiquement Paige . Elle regretta rapidement son geste quand elle remarqua la gêne remplaçant la joie déjà peu visible du visage d'Emily.

-« c'est juste su c'est. .c'est mon amie Paige... je me dois d'être là pour elle quand elle a besoin de moi … » Ajouta Emily en posant sa main à l'arrière de son cou .

-« et toi quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un est ce qu'elle est tes côtés ? » demanda Paige en fronçant les sourcils . La rage montait en elle mais elle ne cessait de la caché ; ne voulant pas faire fuir Emily.

-« Je n'ai besoin de personne ! » s'exclame la brune un peu plus haut qu 'un chuchot. « mais si tu veux une réponse, oui Alison a toujours été là quand j'en avant besoin, elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et je ne la remercierai jamais pour tout ça » finit Emily.

-« tu n'as jamais pensé à comment serait ta vie si tu ne lavais pas connu ? Tous ces problèmes avec A, tous les accidents… ? » demanda Paige un peu plus calmement .

-« Je ne regrette aucune chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Et connaître Alison a été l'une meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées et … »

-« tu es amoureuse d'elle Em'! » la coupa Paige un peu trop fort attirant l'attention de quelques personnes une fois de plus. « j'ai remarqué la manière dont cous vous regardez, hier tu m'as complètement oublié. J'ai attendu pendant des heures pour un message qui n'est jamais arrivé. Elle est ton premier amour, tu dois probablement être le sien également. Même si elle n'a jamais admis ses sentiments, je peux affirmer qu'elle t'aime . Elle me déteste parce qu'elle sait qu'on a déjà été ensemble, et elle doit probablement me détestait encore plus ces derniers jours. » Paige prit une longue respiration. Elle devait finir ce qu'elle avait dire .

-« Paige… »

-« non laisse-moi finir Emily » reprit Paige les larmes aux yeux. « j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ton second choix . Je sais qu'Alison et toi allez avoir un enfant . Je vous ai entendu hier. . Mais même si cela paraît improbable et vraiment bizarre je ne veux pas d'explication. J'en ai marre de tour ces petits secrets. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux . Je dois la donner ma réponse définitive ce soir, ne gâche pas la chance de ma vie si notre relation n'en vaut pas la peine. »

La brune prit une dernière et longue respiration avant de faire glisser les derniers mots de sa bouche. « C'est soit moi soit Alison »

Emily ouvrit les yeux dans le choc total. Est-ce que Paige venait de lui donner un ultimatum ? Elle fronça les sourcils et chercha ces mots.

-« vraiment Paige ? » laissa-t-elle échapper . C'était les seuls mots qu'elle avait trouvés, aucun argument ne lui venait en tête. En plus de cela son cœur lui disait de se taire, qu'elle ne devait pas prendre pitié de Paige une fois de plus.

-« Alison ou moi ? » Emily ne parvint à formuler aucune réponse. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche constamment mais aucun son n'en sortait . « Très bien »

Paige se leva soudainement, attrapa son sac et jeta 15 euros sur la table histoire de payer les verres de vin .

-« je te souhaite une bonne continuation, au plaisir ! » s'exclama Paige avant de sortir du Brew.

Quelques personnes avaient remarqué l'accrochage entre les deux femmes, mais Emily s'en moquait . Elle attrapa le verre face à elle et le bu cusec avant de marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues . Elle avait merdé avec Paige, mais elle ne regrettait aucunement de ne pas avoir retenu la brune .

Elle avait besoin de compagnie après ce site moment, et son esprit la guide jusque chez Alison.


	4. Chapter 4

Une fois chez Alison, Emily ne réfléchit pas et entra dans la maison. Elle faisait comme chez elle maintenant qu'elle passait tout son temps chez Alison et pour être honnête , le verre de vin qu'elle avait bu plus tôt lui facilité l'entré qu'habituellement elle aurait tout de même frappé à la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille de vin et se versa un grand verre avant de partir dans le salon et de s'allonger seule sur le canapé moutarde de la Dilaurentis.

Elle fixa la table face à elle, alors que son verre était toujours dans sa main gauche .  
Elle avait bu la moitié du verre d'une traite. Pourquoi ? Et bien elle avait plusieurs raisons...

Paige partait et ça faisait mal au cœur d'Emily de savoir que son amie serait loin d'elle. Certes elle était déçus du comportement de la brune mais elle la comprenait complètement. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour oublier la jeune femme qui devait sûrement déjà dormir a cette heure ci. Et ce n'était pas en dormant chez cette même personne que ses sentiments disparaîtraient ...

Elle laissa les larmes coulaient en écoutant le silence qui hantait la maison. Elle finit finalement son verre rapidement, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à tenir l'alcool et tout ce que ça lui apporter était l'envie de dormir. Elle ferma alors les yeux et s'endormir profondément avec une seule et même pensée , Alison...

De son côté la blonde sortit de son bain . Elle y était restée pendant plus d'une heure. Le temps était passé tellement vite … pour cause elle n'avait pensé qu'à Emily qui en ce moment devait probablement passer du bon temps avec Paige.

Elle se leva péniblement et entoura son corps à l'aide d'une longue serviette. Elle se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle descendit les escaliers en bois et partit dans la cuisine ou elle trouva une bouteille de vin ouverte .

Elle commença à paniquer mais sa peur disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçu sa brune sur le canapé.

Alison sourit à la vue, mais il disparu rapidement de son visage quand elle se rendit compte qu'Emily allait mal . En effet , elle avait les traces de son mascara sur ses joues signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Le verre de vin qu'elle avait posé sur la table juste avant de dormir était vide alors qu'il semblait avoir été rempli jusqu'en haut .

Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'Emily soit dans cet état ? Se demanda Alison . La blonde s'approcha du canapé avant de s'accroupir face à sa bien-aimée.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme après une longue hésitation et la caressa afin de la réveiller. Alison pinça ses lèvres l'une avec l'autre en fixant celles d'Emily. Comment était elle sensée résister à ses douces et parfaites lèvres jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?  
Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit d'Ali, mais elle l'essuya rapidement quand elle aperçut les yeux marron d'Emily s'ouvrir.

« -Hey ! » Articula Emily de la meilleure manière possible .

« -salut » ; répondit Alison toute souriante en restant à la même hauteur que la grande brune

.  
« -Désolée d'être rentrée comme ça », ajouta Emily en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-« Je t'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois de faire comme chez toi, on dirait que tu m'as enfin écouté », répondit Ali en rigolant légèrement tout en retirant une de mèche du visage de la brune face à elle . Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur tout en appréciant le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la brune. « Quelques chose ne va pas em' ? » laissa t-elle finalement échapper après plusieurs secondes de contemplation silencieuse.

Emily se redressa faiblement , les yeux mi-clos a cause de la forte luminosité provoquée par les lampes d'Alison situées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle posa son coude droit sur son genoux, prenant appuis sur celui-ci et commença un petit massage sur sa tempe droite qui lui faisait terriblement mal. L'alcool lui avait donner un mal de crane pas possible, et Alison le remarqua rapidement . La blonde se leva alors et partie en direction de la cuisine ou elle attrapa des médicaments pour la tête , Emily en aura sans doute besoin le lendemain, mais pour le moment pas question de les mélanger avec l'alcool .

Une fois de retour dans le salon , Alison décida de ramener Emily dans sa chambre, même si celle-ci n'avait pas répondu à sa question un peu plus tôt se qui était très frustrant pour Alison qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la brune était dans un tel état .

Heureusement pour elle , Emily n'était pas dans un état critique , elle savait toujours passer un pied devant l'autre sans pour autant perdre l'équilibre , même si elle avait faillit tomber dans les escaliers , ce qui avait provoquer une peur bleu à Alison .

Elles arrivèrent enfin a la chambre, Emily se laissa tomber inconsciemment dans le grand lit d'Alison, muni de drap mauve .

« -Em ' ? Tu veux un pyjama ? » Demanda faiblement Alison, en attirant l'attention de la brune qui grâce a un hochement de tête accepta l'offre de la jeune femme.

Elle lui offrit alors un tee-shirt large et un short. Emily se déshabilla sans gène devant la blonde comme elle le faisait déjà depuis de nombreuse années , mais cette fois-ci Alison rougit et détourna les yeux de sa bien aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas admirer le corps d'une femme déjà prise, elle ne pouvait pas succomber à ses désirs...

Elle s'assied alors sur sa chaise de bureaux, dos à Emily afin de se brosser ses cheveux désormais secs. Se qu'elle n'avait pas prévu , était le reflet de la brune dans le miroir , et cette fois ci Alison ne pu s'empêcher d'observer les magnifiques courbes d'Emily muni que de ces sous-vêtement noires .

Elle rougit de plus belle quand son regard croisa celui de la brune qui souriait de pleine dent. Elle s'était fait avoir, et ça l'avait mit dans une position très gênante .Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et posa la brosse afin d'aller s'allonger aux cotés d'Emily qui étonnamment était déjà allongée sous les couvertures.

Elle alluma la petite veilleuse avec laquelle elle dormait depuis de nombreuse année, depuis l'apparition de -A pour être honnête. C'était devenue une habitude, une habitude qu'Eliott détestait , c'est d'ailleurs cette lumière qui engendrait une grande partie de leur dispute. Des disputes qui au finales ont servit a rien , du faite que son mari n'était nul autre qu'un fou escroc qui la voulait morte .

Une main qui se glissa dans la sienne la fit sortir de ses pensées . Alison qui regardait le plafond , lança finalement un regard à ses mains dorénavant enlacées à celle d'Emily. C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle releva les yeux vers la brune qui elle regardait le plafond blanc de la grande chambre.

« Elle est partie », laissa faiblement sortir Emily .

 _A suivre :)_

Merci à Emison forever, Chobits3 et AIDEN Kom TRIKRU pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 6

-« Elle est partie », laissa faiblement sortir Emily.

-«Paige ? » Demanda Alison en baissant les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser un petit sourire sur son visage, elle était heureuse que la brune qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son ennemie était partie, mais elle n'aimait pas voir Emily dans un mauvais état …

-« Oui » répondit la brune avant de regarder à son tour ses mains enlacées avec celle de la blonde . Les minutes passèrent, et seule le silence régnait dans la grande pièce qu'était la chambre d'Alison. Emily avait déjà repris le contrôle de son corps, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas bu un seul verre de vin.

-« Je devrai être triste non ? » demanda-t-elle à Alison qui était surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Je veux dire ...Je devrais sentir le vide que je ressentais quand elle m'avait quitté pour la Californie quand nous étions au lycée ? » Alison ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question de la brune, elle examina alors tout simplement le visage confus de celle-ci avant de se redresser vers elle.

-« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda la blonde calmement, sans lâcher la main d'Emily pour autant .

-« Justement, c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens … Je... Je pense aimer quelqu'un d'autre » bégaya Emily en s'asseyant à son tour . Alison avait l'impression d'avoir eu un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Et elle connaissait bien cette sensation.

Elle détourna son regard des orbes marron qui la fixait, et prit une longue respiration …C'était le moment ou jamais ...

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a parlé hier . Qu'il fallait trouver la personne qui pourrait te calmer en un clin d"œil, te faire sentir des milliers de papillons dans l'estomac et j'en passe? » Demanda nerveusement Alison en repoussant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-« Oui pourquoi ? » répondit la brune, confuse par la question de la blonde.

Alison sourit au petit haussement de sourcils d'Emily qui la rendait tellement mignonne. Elle espérait intérieurement que son enfant aurait les mêmes manières que sa brune .

\- « Je pense avoir enfin trouvé la bonne personne ... » laissa-t-elle échapper, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne qui montait en elle .

\- « Qui serait cette personne ? » demanda timidement Emily en posant sa main droite sur leur main entrelacée.

Alison était sur le point de parler , quand un bruit étrange coupa la conversation. Quelqu'un était dans la maison...

Emily posa son doigt contre les lèvres d'Alison afin que celle-ci se taise. Elle descendit lentement du lit malgré la main d'Alison qui essaya de l'en empêcher, et attrapa la batte de base-ball dans le coin de la pièce . Elle posa un pied devant l'autre, en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher sur un objet bruyant .

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, et descendit les escaliers en évitant les endroits grinçants qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Une fois en bas, elle alluma la lumière et regarda toute autour d'elle .

Il n'y avait personne... mais elle entendit soudain un cri, qui venait de la chambre d'Alison .

« Quelle idiote, tu l'as laissé seule ! » s'exclama Emily à elle-même, avant de courir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

De son côté Alison se sentit valser dans la pièce avant de tomber la tête la première dans le mur. Elle se retourna apercevant un hoodie noir, attraper un objet qu'elle ne pu apercevoir avant de sortir par la grande fenêtre .

Une fois l'inconnu partit, Emily arriva dans la chambre apeurée de voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle y trouva finalement Alison à terre, du sang coulant de sa tempe . Elle se précipita vers la blonde qui gémit à son toucher .

« Ali est-ce que ça va . » Demanda-t-elle en panique touchant le visage d'Alison qui malgré la coulée de sang était toujours aussi parfait . La blonde hocha faiblement la tête . Elle avait terriblement mal au dos , et à la tête, mais sa main vint instinctivement se poser sur son ventre . Est-ce que son bébé allait bien ? « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital » lâcha Emily avant de se lever .

\- « Ça va aller pas besoin Em' » rétorqua faiblement Alison.

-« Ce n'était pas une question Ali » Répondit à son tour Emily en aidant la blonde à se remettre sur pied .

Dix minutes plus tard , les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur la route, en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche . Emily avait envoyé un message aux filles qui le verraient certainement demain...

La brune se remémora tout à coup la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Alison juste avant qu'elle soit interrompue .

-« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure? » Demanda-t-elle tout en fixant la route sombre éclairée par les fars de la voiture.

-« Euh ... ce n'était pas important » répliqua Alison nerveusement, tout en continuant de fixer l'extérieur du véhicule .

Puis ce fut le silence jusqu'à l'hôpital . Arrivées le bas, les filles furent prises rapidement en charge .Emily expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé en évitant de parler d'AD. Le temps qu'Alison faisait une prise de sang , et avait des soins au niveau du visage...

l'infirmière emmena Emily dans la chambre où Alison était. Elle attira le regard de nombreuses personnes, sûrement à cause de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais elle s'en moquait .

Une fois dans la chambre, Emily se précipita vers Alison qu'elle prit dans ses bras .

-« Comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu ... » la brune en panique fut rapidement coupé par la blonde ?

-« Em je vais bien , ne t'inquiète pas »répondit Alison en rigolant légèrement.

-« Et le bébé ? » Demanda Emily, a l'infirmière qui se tenait derrière à elle .

Alison sourit faiblement au comportement d'Emily envers l'enfant . Il n'était même pas encore né qu'Emily développait déjà l'instinct maternel .

\- « On va faire une vérification, grâce au gynécologue de l'hôpital, je vous demande simplement de patienter encore quelques instants. » Rétorqua la jeune infirmière avant de sortir de la pièce .

-« Je suis une idiote, pourquoi je t'ai laissé seule ! » S'exclama Emily en se frappant la tête et en serrant les dents .

-« Emily arrête ! Je vais bien , ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » lâcha Alison en se levant du lit afin de prendre la brune dans ses bras une fois de plus . « Tu as vraiment été courageuse en allant voir ce qu'il se passait en bas, ne te dis plus jamais que tu es une idiote. Ok my killer? »

Emily rougit au vieux surnom qu'Alison venait de lui donner. Cela devait faire 10 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu et ça lui fit resurgir de nombreux événement passé.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Emily se tenait à la porte des Dilaurentis avec un panier de gâteau que sa mère avait fait pour l'anniversaire de Jessica. La jeune fille de 16 ans frappa à la porte et fut surprise de voir une Alison en bikini lui ouvrir, ce qu'il la fit rougir._

 _-« Hey ! Est-ce que ta mère est ici ? La mienne lui a préparé ça pour son anniversaire » Lâcha t-elle nerveusement . Elle tendit le panier à la blonde qui le prit sans hésiter. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent pendant un millième de seconde, mais cela avait suffit pour que l'estomac d'emily se retourne dans tout les sens._

 _-« Viens, elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre » la blonde attrapa la main d'Emily et la tira dans sa grande maison. Elle déposa le panier sur le plan de travail et emmena la brune à l'extérieur._

 _Il faisait chaud, sûrement une des journées les plus chaudes de cet Été 2009. Emily déposa son téléphone à clapé sur la table de jardin, où se trouvait les roses que Jessica avait coupé quelque heure auparavant. Emily en attrapa une à l'aide de sa main encore libre du touché de la blonde, et sentit le doux parfum qui lui faisait penser à Alison._

 _\- « Je te l'offre » Dit la blonde en observant Emily avec cette fleure à la main. La brune la remercia timidement à l'aide d'un sourire éclatant, qui sans mentir avait fait sauté un battement de cœur à Alison. La blonde se retourna rapidement, ne voulant plus ressentir cette sensation agréable._

 _Alison roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Jason était allongé sur son transat, juste à coté de la piscine. Elle lâcha enfin la main d'Emily et se dirigea vers son frère aîné._

 _-« Jason bouge de là, c'est mon transat ! » S'exclama Alison, rouge de colère._

 _-« Y en a un autre juste à côté » souffla Jason en tournant la page de son magazine de voiture. Il ajusta ses lunettes de soleil afin de mieux voir le visage énervé de sa sœur._

 _-« Celui-ci est pour Emily, maintenant bouge ton gros cul de la, ou je vais m'énerver » Cria Alison folle de rage._

 _-« Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas déjà ? » Lâcha t-il en rigolant, alors qu'Emily s'approcha des deux frères et sœurs. Jason se leva et poussa Alison dans l'eau profonde de la piscine avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la maison._

 _Emily n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta dans l'eau, elle savait pertinemment qu'Alison ne savait pas nager. Il ne lui fallut que 3 secondes pour retrouver la blonde au milieu de la piscine. Elle la traîna jusqu'au bord et l'aida à remonter sur la terrasse en bois qui faisait le tour du bassin._

 _Une fois Alison sortit, Emily prit un long souffle, et rejoignit la blonde qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal._

 _-« Ali est ce que ça va . » Laissa-t-elle échapper en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille._

 _-« Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé la vie my killer » répondit Alison en venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule Emily qui était désormais assise à ses côtés._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Elles furent couper quand elles entendirent un bruit à la porte . Alison s'allongea sur le lit, et Emily partit ouvrir . Elle put apercevoir un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. Et sans mentir, même Emily le trouvait beau. Il sourit de pleine dent, et entra dans la chambre.

« Bonjour mesdames » lâcha l'homme de bonne humeur.

\- « Bonjour » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes à l'unisson.

\- « Donc je suppose que vous êtes madame Dilaurentis, et vous vous êtes ? » demanda le médecin en se retournant vers Emily .

\- « Emily, Emily Field » répondit-elle nerveusement à l'homme face à elle.

\- « Très joli prénom, tout comme vous d'ailleurs » Rétorqua t-il avant un sourire charmeur faisant ainsi rougir la brune de gêne. Alison remarqua le visage d'Emily et sourit faiblement. « Quel idiot » se dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre avec moi après . » Emily regarda Alison avec un visage suppliant. La blonde s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

\- « Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible » répondit-elle à la place d'Emily .

\- « Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai demandé mais à ...

à ma fiancée et à la mère de mon enfant », répliqua alors Alison en montrant la bague accrochée à son annulaire. C'était la bague de sa grand-mère , et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la blonde la portait.

Emily fut surprise par l'action d'Alison, mais s'approcha du lit tout en souriant.

\- « Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas » lâcha l'homme gêné .

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive » répondit Emily en lui souriant .

Il s'approcha finalement vers Alison, et s'assied sur le siège à ses côtés .

Les infirmières avaient directement mit Alison en salle d'échographie quand elles ont su que celle-ci était enceinte afin d'éviter un trajet dans les longs couloirs de l'hôpital

L'homme souleva le tee shirt de la blonde lorsqu'elle lui avait donné sa permission. De son côté Emily s'était approchée d'Alison afin de lui prendre la main. Elles étaient toutes deux effrayées. Effrayées de voir si leur petit allait bien , mais surtout effrayées de le voir pour la première fois.

Alison serra inconsciemment la main Emily au contact du gel froid, que le brun lui avait appliqué sur le ventre. Il se mit à faire des allées retour sur le ventre de la blonde à l'aide de la sonde jusqu'à ce qu'un son arriva aux oreilles des deux jeunes femmes.

-« Vous entendez ce bruit ?» Demanda le brun en regardant les deux jeunes femmes qui hochèrent la tête. « C'est le battement de cœur de votre enfant » ajouta-t-il en souriant. Alison et Emily se regardèrent et se mirent à pleurer de joie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles ne pourraient pas tuer cet enfant, qui juste à l'aide de quelques battements de cœur avaient fait remplir le leur de joie et d'amour.

Emily effaça les larmes du visage d'Alison, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses joues encore humides. Malheureusement l'homme coupa leur moment lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « Votre taux de HGC est assez élevé, mais je comprends pourquoi maintenant ».

-« pourquoi ? » demanda faiblement Emily inquiète.

-« Eh bien, lorsque je bouge la sonde, on peut entendre un second cœur. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous porter des jumeaux mesdames! » S'exclama le brun sous le regard choqué des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

 **Encore merci à AIDEN Kom TRIKRU et Louann896 pour les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci également aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire mais aussi à ceux qu'il la mettent en favoris 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Les filles se tenaient toutes dans le salon d'Alison. La pièce était silencieuse. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. Pour être honnête elles étaient toutes dans un état de choc. Hanna, Spencer et Aria fixaient les deux jeunes femmes faces à elle. Deux femmes à qui c'était inconcevable d'avoir un bébé il y a de cela 1 mois...

Aujourd'hui elles étaient sur le point d'en deux , des jumeaux . La nouvelle n'était pas encore passée au travers de leur gorge. Emily et Alison se tenaient côte à côte, main dans la main, attendant une quelconque question de la part des filles. Elles fixaient le sol en moquette, quand elles entendirent la douce voix rassurante de spencer.

\- « Vous allez vous en sortir, vous serez des super-mamans, avec des tantes en or »Lâcha la brune attirant le regard de chacune des filles présentes dans la pièce.

\- « Oui, Spence à raison, vous allez être super, et nous serons toujours là pour vous » Ajouta Hanna en s'asseyant à coté d'Alison tout en lui prenant la main tandis que Spencer se mit à côté d'Emily afin de lui poser la main dans le bas du dos.

Tout le monde regardait Aria, qui était supposée dire à son tour quelque chose. Mais celle-ci était plus distante . Elle se sentait coupable de mentir à ses amies... Hanna finit par lui faire des gros yeux tout en faisant un léger coup de tête vers l'avant signe qu'aria devait vite trouver ses mots.

\- « Oui...les...les filles ont raison, nous sommes une famille, et rien ne peut détruire cela » Bégaya t-elle finalement avant de baiser ses yeux vers le sol. Hanna et Spencer haussèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le comportement de leurs amies, tandis qu'Emily et Alison étaient toujours dans leurs mondes.

\- « Aria tu es sure que ça va . » Demanda Spencer, en levant les yeux vers la petite brune face à elle qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- « Oui pourquoi ? » Répondit nerveusement Aria en balançant son corps d'avant en arrière.

-«Laisse tomber » rétorqua Spencer en frottant sa main sur son front . Devenait-elle parano, ou Aria était vraiment étrange en ce moment ?

La sonnerie de téléphone d'Aria retentit . Elle sortit son Iphone est aperçu un numéro privé, voulant avoir une conversation vidéo avec elle.

-« Ezra a besoin de moi, je dois y aller les filles désolées » m'excusa-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture. Spencer et Hanna échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant d'hausser tout simplement les épaules et de réfléchir de quelles manières elles pouvaient réconforter les futures mères.

Une fois dans la voiture Aria accepta l'appel. Elle aperçut son visage sur l'écran. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'image d'elle sur une mystérieuse personne. Ça lui faisait tellement peur mais elle éviter de le montrer à son assaillant .

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! » S'exclama Aria en tenant fermement son téléphone.

\- « De quoi étiez vous en train de parler ? » Demanda AD, à l'aide de sa voix robotisée .

\- « Pourquoi, tu n'as pas de caméra chez Alison? » Rétorqua la petite brune violemment, en serrant les dents pour ne pas lancer son téléphone hors de la voiture.

\- « J'en avais pas besoin avec Dunhill mais maintenant que vous l'avait tué ... » Un rire forcé et effrayant sortie de la bouche d'AD ce qui donna des frissons à Aria.

\- « Emily et Alison gardent leur enfant, où devrais-je dire les jumeaux »finit par dire Aria avec cette sensation de douleur dans son ventre . Elle trahissait ces amies une fois de plus...

Sans aucune réponse la vidéo se coupa, et Aria avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait que ce qu'AD était sur le point de lui demander affecterait Emily et Alison au plus profond de leur cœur.

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD

Emily entra dans la grande maison d'Alison, chez qui elle restait depuis déjà une semaine. La relation entre les deux était toujours la même puisque Alison ne semblait pas vouloir faire partager ses sentiments. La brune déposa les sacs de course sur la table avant de les ranger .

Elle connaissait la maison par cœur , et encore plus la cuisine puisque depuis qu'Alison était enceinte, la blonde voulait des choses vraiment très spéciales, comme des frittes au fromage, ou encore de la salade avec du ketchup . Bref des choses qui donnaient la nausée à Emily alors que celle-ci n'était même pas enceinte.

Elle souriait à la vue de la brune qui semblait habiter à ses côtés depuis toujours . Et pour être honnête, elle voulait que cela reste comme ça pour toujours. Emily à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie …

Une fois terminé Emily se frappa le front et laissa échapper un « oh merde » tout en regardant vers le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce qui sa passe ? » lâcha Alison en rigolant de ce que la brune venait de faire.

Emily surprise d'avoir entendu la voix d'Alison sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Était-ce la peur, ou la voix d'Alison qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite ?

-« Ali ! Tu m'as fait peur » s'exclama-t-elle alors, tout en essayant d'éviter le sujet.

-« Excuse moi » répondit la blonde avant de s'approcher d'Emily et de la prendre dans ces bras, tout en continuant de rigoler. « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? » répéta-t-elle faisant rougir la brune ;

-« rien » mentit-elle, en évitant le contact avec Alison. La blonde voyait très bien que l'autre jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle lui faisait confiance et elle savait très bien que si la brune lui cachait un truc, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne intention derrière ceci.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Voici un plus petit chapitre que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !**_

Chobits3: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D

AIDEN Kom TRIKRU:Ahah très bientôt normalement ;) je n'ai pas encore écrit ce fameux chapitre mais j'ai hâte :) Encore merci pour tes reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ce chapitre est basé sur la promo et le sneak peek entre Emily et Alison de l'épisode 16 saison 7 et contient quelque spoiler (chapitre écrit avant la diffusion de l'épisode)_**

* * *

Emily posa le marteau après avoir donné un dernier coup dans le clou servant à relier deux planches en bois avant de sourire bêtement à Spencer, qui étaient encore assise sur le tapis ornant le sol de bois .

-« On l'a fait ! » s'exclama Emily en regardant la brune face à elle. Spencer sourit à son tour avant de se lever, et de tendre sa main vers Emily afin de l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour.

Une fois sur ces deux pieds, Emily essuya ses mains sur son pantalon avant de venir les poser sur ses hanches. Les deux jeunes femmes admirèrent leur travail.

Cela faisait 4 heures qu'elles se tuaient à monter deux commodes et deux lits bébés pendant qu'Alison était parti finaliser son divorce à Philadelphie. Elles avaient monté ses deux petits berceaux dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alison qui ne servait plus à rien. Les deux lits à barreaux blancs étaient alignés contre le mur toujours rose, alors que les commodes de la même couleur étaient encore au milieu de la pièce , prêtes à être placées dans un des coins de la grande chambre.

Emily avait combattu sa phobie des araignées afin de monter dans le grenier et récupérer quelques vieilles affaires d'Alison étant bébé. Elle était heureuse que Maya ne les avait pas jeté. Elle était plutôt contente du résultat, tout comme l'était Spencer qui pour être honnête avait fait le plus de travail puisqu'elle était la seule à comprendre les plans dignes de ceux d'Ikea ( _ps : je n'ai rien contre Ikéa :')_ ).

\- « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Emily à Spencer, qui attrapa ses affaires.

-« Je dois y aller, désolée, Toby a besoin de compagnie » répondit Spencer en souriant légèrement en posant la sangle de son sac à main sur son épaule.

-« Pas de soucis, un gros merci en tout cas, Ali va être content je pense, du moins je l'espère » Lâcha Emily accompagnée d'un sourire nerveux.

Spencer se dirigea vers la porte, mais eut tout à coup un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une question fit irruption dans sa tête. Elle se retourna alors vers Emily qui observait toujours la chambre qu'elle venait d'achever avec l'aide de Spencer.

-« Em'? » Dit la brune afin d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna et souleva un sourcil. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu aimes toujours Ali ? » Bégaya nerveusement spencer . Elle savait très bien qu'Emily n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, et encore moins quand ils concernaient Alison, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse et ce au plus vite.

Emily baissa les yeux, et s'essaya dans le fauteuil à bascule qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Elle entrelaça ses deux mains dans un mouvement lent, avant d'entre ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche. Spencer sourit à la vue de la jeune femme confuse.

« J'ai compris Em' »Ajouta Spencer avant de sortir de la maison. Elle savait que la brune aimée toujours la blonde, mais maintenant elle devait savoir si cela était réciproque, même si elle avait déjà sa réponse.

 _-« Hanna j'ai besoin d'aide »-Spencer_

Une fois le message envoyé, la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ces deux amies allaient enfin être heureuses !

-« Hanna ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je dois rentrer, Emily va s'inquiéter » Lâcha Alison, en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Lucas.

-« Aww, c'est mignon, vous avez déjà ces petites manières de couple » Rétoqua la blonde un plateau à la main et le sourire ou lèvre. Les joues d'Alison ne purent s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'elle détournait son regard d'Hanna.

Hanna tendit le verre de soda à Alison qui l'accepta volontiers. Elle n'avait pas bu depuis deux heures, et cette chaleur était juste étouffante.

\- « Alors comment ça se passe avec Emily et toi ? » Demanda Hanna en s'asseyant face à Alison qui venait de terminer son verre.

\- « Plutôt bien, comme d'habitude » répondit Alison en haussant les épaules, mais Hanna voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Ali » Ajouta t-elle en posant son verre sur la table. Elle croisa les jambes sans pour autant perdre le contact visuel avec la blonde. C'était le seul moyen de savoir si Ali disait la vérité ou non, puisque chez Alison les yeux étaient le reflet de son âme et de la vérité. C'était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à contrôler après toutes ces années de pratique.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Han' ? » lâcha Alison, sachant très bien que Hanna l'avait faite venir pour quelques choses.

-« Tu veux vraiment que je sois directe . » Demanda Hanna en haussant un sourcil. Alison hocha la tête nerveusement afin que la blonde continue. « Très bien, est-ce que tu aimes Emily ? »

Alison haleta de surprise. Pour être direct, c'était direct...

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait partager ses sentiments, et elle était effrayée. Hanna remarqua l'hésitation de l'autre blonde, c'est pour cela qu'elle se leva, et qu'elle se dirigea aux côtés d'Alison afin de lui prendre la main.

-« Je suis la dernière personne sur Terre à qui on devrait parler d'amour Han' » Lâcha t-elle faiblement en fixant la statuette face à elle.

-« Saisit ta chance Alison, toi, moi et tout le monde savons que vous êtes des âmes sœurs » dit Hanna en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de la blonde. « Même AD vous veut ensemble apparemment » Ajouta t-elle en rigolant légèrement en regardant le venter de la jeune femme. Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer n'ait ce pas ?

-« C'est juste que …je lui ai fait tellement de mal … Et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner» Lâcha Alison les larmes glissant sur ses joues rosées de honte.

-« Tout le monde fait des erreurs Ali, c'était il y a presque 10 ans maintenant, je pense qu'elle t'a pardonné .

-« Les blessures passées sont des cicatrices qu'elle gardera en elles pour toujours, et ça me brise le cœur » la coupa Alison avant de reprendre la parole. « C'est juste que... quand je la voie, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, et je me tue à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand je regarde dans ces yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir la vraie Alison. Celle qui se retrouvait sous ses murs de garce il y a dix ans, et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est d'être cette personne pour elle. Je ne la mérite pas Han', Elle est bien trop gentille, belle et attentionnée pour moi » finit Alison avant de pleurer dans les bras d'Hanna.

-« Ali ne dit pas ça ! Tu es un être incroyable. C'est vrai que tu as fait de mauvaise chose, mais tu as changé maintenant, tu n'es plus la même personne que tu étais il y a 10 ans. Tu as grandi, mûrit, et maintenant il est temps de construire ta vie avec Em'avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Rétorqua Hanna en prenant le visage d'Alison dans ces deux mains, et en venant appliquer un baiser sur son front .

-« Em' je suis rentrée » cria Alison en entrant dans la maison. Elle verrouilla la porte ne voulant pas qu'un intrus entre dans sa maison, et encore moins qu'il soit en train de la fixer lorsqu'elle se réveille ( _hein Paige :_ ) ) Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa une banane.

-« Hey ! » S'exclama une voix derrière elle. « Je m'inquiétais » Lâcha Emily avant de prendre la blonde dans ces bras.

-« Désolée, Hanna m'a appelé à la dernière minute, elle avait besoin de parler ... » Répondit alors Alison, avant de se détacher d'Emily et de finir sa banane.

-« De quoi ? » demanda Emily intriguée. Elle nota le rougissement de la blonde qui tout à coup esquiva son regard.

-« Oh eux...rien d'important » répondit-elle rapidement avant de sourire de pleine dent . Emily haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? » Demanda faiblement Emily avant de se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

-« Bien sûr » rétorqua la blonde avant de suivre l'autre jeune femme dans les escaliers.

-« Promet moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ou quelques choses comme ça ok ? » laissa échapper Emily en s'approchant d'Alison afin de lui bander les yeux.

Elle guida la blonde dans le long couloir de l'étage, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Alison savait à quel endroit elles se trouvaient actuellement. Elle vivait dans cette maison depuis plus de 20 ans et ce n'était pas un vulgaire tissus qui l'empercherait de s'orienter.

-« Em', je sais que tu veux me faire une surprise, mais ce bandeau ne fait qu'empirer mes nausées » dit-elle calmement en resserrant sa pression sur la main de la brune.

-« Oh excuse moi, je ne savais pas » répondit nerveusement Emily en retirant délicatement le tissu. Lorsque Alison aperçut la chambre d'enfant, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de rater un battement. Est-ce que Emily avait fait tout cela pour elle ? Son visage était rempli de surprise et de choc. « Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais je pense que c'est plus simple de se faire une idée du futur avec ça, mais maintenant si tu n'aimes pas je peux toujours ... »

-« Em' … Stop... » bégaya Alison en coupant la brune qui était toujours effrayée de la réaction de la blonde . « C'est génial !Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es fait ça pour les bébés » ajouta Alison, une larme ne put s'empêcher de sortir de son œil.

Emily s'approcha alors d'elle, et essuya la petite larme avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour les bébés, je l'ai fait pour toi aussi Ali » Répondit finalement Emily en poussant une des mèches d'Alison à l'arrière de son oreille. Alison se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur la joue droite de la brune, que provoqua une horde de frisson dans le corps des deux jeunes femmes.

Une fois le baiser terminé, les joues d'Alison et celle d'Emily prirent une fois de plus une teinte rose particulière, mais elles s'en moquaient. Alison fixa le sol et prit une longue respiration.

« Em'... » La brune haussa un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. « Je dois te dire quelque chose

 _A SUIVRE ;)_

* * *

 ** _Hey ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !_**

Louann896: Merci :) #EmisonForever

AIDEN Kom TRIKRU: **Ahah je pense que tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre dans ce cas la :')**

 **Bon épisode pour demain ou ce soir et je vois revois jeudi ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

« Em'... » La brune haussa un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. « Je dois te dire quelques chose »

Emily haussa les sourcils surprise de l'annonce de la blonde. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches nerveusement en fixant le sol. Qu'est-ce que la blonde allez lui dire ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait plus des jumeaux ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle ?

\- «Em' regarde moi »Dit Alison en remontant faiblement la tête d'Emily afin de créer un contact visuel avec la brune . Quand leur regard se croisèrent Alison en était sûre... Emily était son âme sœur, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et rien ne pourra changer cela..« Suit moi... » Ajouta la blonde en attrapant la main de la brune avant de la tirer à l'extérieur de la maison.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, et Emily savait désormais très bien ou la blonde l'emmenait, un endroit où elle n'était pas allée depuis déjà bien des années. Le doux vent frais des nuits d'été s'engouffrait dans leur cheveux d'anges et faisait danser les feuilles des arbres bien plus âgés que l'âge des deux femmes réunit. Les fleurs étendues sur le sol semblaient leur indiquer la route jusqu'à l'endroit tant désiré.

Un sourire apparut sur leur visage lorsqu'elle aperçurent le rocher éclairé par la puissante lumière de la lune qui ornait le ciel sombre remplit d'étoile.

Alison tira de nouveau la main de la brune jusqu'aux rocher, afin que celle-ci prenne place dessus. Emily gémit à la sensation de la pierre froide mais ne put quitter la blonde des yeux.

Alison s'accroupit face à Emily avant de se pencher vers le coté du rocher et d 'effleurer à l'aide de ses doigts les initiales d'Emily et elle qui étaient encore très bien visible après plus de 10 ans .

FLASHBACK (il y a 10 ans)

Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily et Alison se tenaient au bord du grand lac de Rosewood. Le sable chaud du soleil d'été brûlait leur pied bronzé de leur longue exposition au soleil. Un petit groupe de garçon de leur âge jouait au ballon dans l'eau et tentait de les impressionner, mais les filles n'en avait rien à faire. Mise à par Hanna qui fixait le corps déjà bien développer de Sean, sur qui elle avait le béguin.

Emily étaient allongées sur le ventre, à l'extrémité du groupe, juste à côté d'Alison. Elle fixait les oiseaux au loin qui danser majestueusement, comme si tout cela était une chorégraphie orchestrée. La nature avait toujours passionné Emily, mais elle n'excédait tout de même pas la natation. De son côté , Alison fixa le corps sculpté de son amie qui lui tournait actuellement le dos. Il était musclé comme il le fallait, et elle préférée de loin le corps d'Emily aux corps des garçon avec qui elle avait pu sortir, qui a à peine 15 ans se bourraient déjà de complément alimentaire et passaient tout leur temps à la musculation pour développer leur corps de lâche.

Elle sourit faiblement mais se gifla mentalement du fait qu'elle était encore et toujours en train m'admirer la brune. En même temps qui ne le ferait pas ? Se demanda t-elle , alors qu'elle lancée son regard au groupe face à elle. Elle fit une grimace quand elle se rendit compte de la maturité dans ces garçons faisaient preuve.

-« Bande d'idiot »Laissa t-elle échapper .

Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil, que sa brune était en train d'essayer de se couvrir le dos de protection UV. Et pour être honnête Alison avait mis une bonne couche cette fois ci. En effet leur professeur de SVT les avaient complètement traumatisées avec le cancer de la peau.

\- « Je vais t'aider » Dit soudainement la blonde en attrapant la crème solaire des mains d'Emily qui la remercia avec un petit sourire et les joues rougies.

Alison hésita un moment, mais pleine de confiance finit par se mettre à cheval sur la brune qui haleta de surprise, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Alison. Les autres filles étaient trop occupées pour remarquer le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes femmes. Hanna fixait toujours Sean, Spencer était à fond dans ces révisions alors qu'Aria lisait son livre favoris pour la cinquième fois. La blonde prit quelques gouttes de la solution grasse avant de venir l'étaler au niveau des épaules d'Emily qui gémit au touché d'Alison. La jeune femme au doigts d'ange fit des mouvements lents et précis dans l'intégralité du dos musclé de la brune qui ne savait tout à coup plus comment respirer.

Alison sourit de nouveau, en voyant dans quel état elle arrivait à mettre la nageuse grâce a son touché.Elle descendit ses mains jusque dans le bas du dos d'Emily alors que ses fesses reposées complètement sur celle de la brune avec ses deux genoux de chaque cotés.

Après dix bonnes minutes, Emily semblait s'être endormit. Alison recula alors doucement de la jeune femme, et se coucha à nouveau au sol, sur sa longue serviette, en prenant soin de couvrir la tête de la brune, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape un coup de chaud.

 _1 heure plus tard._

Hanna se leva lentement du siège, et attrapa sa serviette avant de la secouer. Elle baissa sa tête vers ses cuisses qui grossissaient de jour en jour . Elle remonta lentement son short et aperçut une longue trace de bronzage ce qui la fit souffler. Lorsqu'elle monta son regard vers le haut, elle aperçut Alison en train de rigoler de pleine dent.

« Peut-être que ça n'arriverait pas si tu n'étais pas aussi grosse Hanna » Lâcha Alison, pleura de rire, sous le regard noir des 4 autres filles. Enfinn...plutôt des 3 autres filles puisque Emily était toujours en train de dormir.

-« Alison arrête » répondit méchamment Spencer en fronçant les sourcils. La reflexion de celle-ci eut pour effet de réveiller la nageuse.

-« Et si je n'arrête par tu vas me faire quoi . M'enterrer vivante ? » rétorqua-t-elle prise d'un second fou rire. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard insistant d'Aria, et de Spencer alors que Hanna regardait le sol, afin d'essayer de cacher ses larmes. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement avant d'hausser les épaules. « Et toi Em' qu'est-ce que tu en penses . » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la grande brune allongée à coté d'elle. La brune sourit de pleines dents quand la blonde la regarda de haut en bas. Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation, elle était trop occupé à admirer Alison et son rire mélodique après s'être réveillée.

-« J'en ai assez, je m'en vais ! » S'exclama Spencer en ramassant à son tour sa serviette, et en la secouant face à la blonde qui reçut tout le sable dans la tête. Mais elle préférait en rire, que de s'énerver. Aria suivit Spencer abasourdi du comportement d'Alison.

Hanna partit avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer ses pleurs et elle ne voulait pas le faire face à blonde à qui ça ferait plaisir .

Il ne restait plus qu'Alison et sa fidèle amie, la plus loyale de toute . Elle ne retourna alors pas vers la brune qui regardait le sol nerveusement. Elle en voulait à Alison de traiter son amie comme ça, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur qu'elle se comporte de cette manière alors qu'elle savait très bien que la vrai Alison n'était pas comme cela, que la vrai Alison avait un grand cœur, et ressentait des sentiments.

Elle souffla faiblement, et s'assit avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Pourquoi tu fais ça Ali ? » Demanda la brune en serrant la mâchoire afin de retenir les détestait que l'on s'en prenne à ses amies, même si c'était Alison qui les menaçaient.

-« faire quoi em ' ? Je n'ai rien... » La blonde fut rapidement coupé par sa sirène en colère.

-« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Ali. Se moquer de tout le monde, et même de tes amies, tu trouves ça normal ? » Rétorqua Emily en se retournant vers elle.

-« Je...je ne me moque pas de tout le monde Emily » Bégaya la blonde en s'asseyant à son tour. Elle poussa une de ces mèches blondes derrière son oreille, et posa une main sur la cuisse de cuise de la brune qui rougit au toucher .

-« Arrête Ali » dit-elle en se reculant de la jeune fille. « Cite-moi une personne dont tu ne te moques pas ? » enchérit-elle en se levant.

Alison se leva à son tour afin de rattraper la brune qui avait pris la route vers sa voiture. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait conduire à 15-16 ans ici afin de ne pas déprendre des parents.

Malheureusement une main accrocha son poignet, et la retourna tout à coup. Elles étaient les seules sur la plage, alors que le soleil tombait lentement au loin. Les garçons étaient vite partie après s'être ridiculisés devant les cinq filles alors qu'ils voulaient faire les malins.

-« Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi Em' ! » S'exclama Alison sûr d'elle, avant de se retourner gênée.

-« Tu rigoles . C'était quoi dans les vestiaires la dernière fois ! » Cria-t-elle rouge de colère. Alison ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait blessé la brune, et elle devait réparer son erreur .Elle attrapa alors le poignet d 'Emily et la tira à travers les bois afin de rejoindre l'endroit tant attendu.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous sommes venues ici ? » Demanda Alison en relevant ses yeux du rocher afin de regarder dans ceux d'Emily qui brillait de mille feux au souvenir.

-« C'est des moments que tu ne peux pas oublier Ali » Répondit la brune en souriant faiblement, cherchant une nouvelle fois le regard d'Alison.

SUITE DU FLASHBACK

\- « Ou tu m'emmènes Alison ? » Demanda Emily toujours énervée par le comportement de la blonde.

« C'est un secret Em' » répondit-elle avant de prendre un dernier tournant. Elles suivaient les fleurs qui dansaient au rythme du doux vent d'été .

La bouche de la brune s'entre ouvrit légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut le gros rocher au milieu des arbres. Elle pouvait sentir une légère brise sur son visage, alors que la sensation de brûlure était toujours présente dans le creux de sa main.

-« Voici le kissing rock, là où tous les amoureux se rendent » finit par dire Alison, en admirant la beauté du lieu. Le gros rocher gris clair se trouvait a quelques pas d'un chêne âgé d'au moins 200 ans. La légende disait d'ailleurs que c'était cet arbre qui garder les âmes de tout les amants ayant vécu sur cette terre.

\- « Tu as omis quelque chose Ali, nous ne sommes pas un couple » Lâcha froidement Emily en lâchant la main de la blonde qui affichait désormais un regard blessé sous les traits durs de son visage. C'était rare que la brune soit énervée comme cela contre elle et ça fendait de cœur à Alison même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Emily s'assit alors sur le bord du rocher tandis qu'Alison s'éloigna derrière les arbres. La nageuse commença à paniquer, mais son regard se radoucit lorsqu'elle aperçut Alison sortir des grandes plantes, une bombe à spray à la main. Alison se posa sur ses genoux face à la brune, avant d'enlever le bouchon du spray et d'écrire sur le côté du rocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emily se pencha et apercevait ses initiales et ceux d'Alison marqués à tout jamais dans la pierre . La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'une larme coula le long de son œil. Alison ne répondit pas et se pencha légèrement sur les douces lèvres d'Emily, sur lesquelles les siennes s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Elle embrassa les divines lèvres de la brune pendant quelques secondes, qui étaient semblable à une éternité. Était-ce vraiment pour la pratique ? Bien sur que non, et Alison le savait très bien.

-« Ali, pourquoi tu fais ça? »Demanda-t-elle faiblement, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le sol sec et dur alors que son front reposé sur celui de l'autre jeune femme.

-«Tu le seras un jour, mais pour le moment ça reste entre nous ok ? » Emily hocha la tête tandis qu'Alison essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait mal au cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le jour d'après Emily avait tenté de parler à la blonde, mais celle-ci ne cesser de contourner le sujet,et même la nageuse. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait, Alison trouvait une excuse pour s'éclipser et puis le soir même, il était trop tard, Alison avait disparu.

FIN FLASHBACKS

\- « Tu n'as jamais pu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passée cette journée-là »Lâcha Emily en levant les yeux vers Alison qui était dans la même position qu'il y a déjà dix ans. La jambe de la brune bougeait nerveusement, alors qu'un léger sourire apparut sur son visage à ce vieux souvenir qui semblait n'avoir était qu'un rêve .

-« On va dire qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour découvrir ce qui se passé » répondit Alison en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

-« 10 ans en effet », dit Emily en rigolant à son tour. L'ancienne nageuse fixa le regard bleu azur face à elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi parfait que ceux de la blonde, c'est ce qui la faisait en grande partie craquer, mise à part le fait qu'elle avait des traits aussi parfait que Vénus, ce n'est pas que la brune la comparait à une vulgaire déesse, mais c'était l'image qu'elle se faisait .Après quelques secondes de silence, Emily reprit la parole « qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Ali ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. « Je... » Bégaya t-elle en cherchant ses mots « J'ai besoin de réponse ... » fit-elle faiblement, les yeux suppliant la femme face à elle.

Alison gigota nerveusement une fois de plus, oubliant tout à coups comment aligner trois mots sans une même phrase. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se mit à penser à l'avenir, à ce que cette discussion pourrait bien menée, car c 'était celle qui bouleverserait son destin , et qui ferait enfin de la fatalité une réalité. Elle prit alors soudain un long et profond souffle, qui lui permit d'évacuer une grande partie de son stresse avant de prendre la parole.

-« Je n'ai jamais cessé de comparer ma vie à un roman. Notre histoire est digne d'un film de psycophates c'est vrai mais même avant -A, Mona et toute cette histoire folle dans ma famille j'avais l'impression d'être la preuve vivante du monde de « Grande Espérance » étant sans doute mon livre préféré » commença Alison en perdant le contact visuel avec Emily avant de jeter son regard sur ses doigts moites à cause de la peur qui l'envahissait minute après minute. «J'ai toujours eut l'impression d'être Estella, la fille sans cœur, toujours bien habillée, et voulant toujours être belle. La fille qui se moquait de chaque personne l'entourant voulant se sentir supérieur. Quand un jour mon Pip fit son entrée dans ma vie. Une personne qui fut victime du mauvais amour, une personne qui refusait de croire que je n'avais pas de cœur. Cette personne m'aimait contre la raison, contre la paix,contre l'espoir, contre le bonheur, contre tous le découragement qui pourrait être »

La respiration d'Alison ne cessaient de s'accélérer tout comme son cœur et celui d'Emily qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. « Et j'avais tellement peur de ce sentiment, de cette sensation que même cette pauvre personne qui ne demandait qu'à m'aimait était torturée mentalement par ma faute. Je regrette tellement mes faits et gestes. Chaque soir depuis 10 ans je ne cesse de me dire que cette personne est mieux sans moi, sans mon horrible caractère de garce. Mais c'est désormais moi qui suis malheureuse en voyant cette personne remplit de bonheur, que son sourire ne soit pas provoqué grâce à moi comme à la bonne époque » Alison prit un dernier et long souffle afin de dire la partie la plus difficile. « Je t'ai humilié de nombreuses fois pour essayer de tuer cette sensation dans le creux de mon estomac et de remplir mon cœur de ténèbres. Toi mon Pip, je t'ai fait souffrir alors que tout ce que je voulais était ton bonheur, et je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais aujourd'hui je veux me rattraper Emily, je veux élever ses enfants à tes côtés et te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tout ce que je veux dans ma vie c'est toi »

La blonde relevèrent ses yeux en direction de ceux d 'Emily qui était déjà gonflé d'eau alors que sa bouche était entre ouverte. Son cerveau était littéralement en pause depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Tout ceci semblait irréaliste, or c'est bien ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même « Je t'aime Emily » finit alors Alison troublant une fois de plus la nageuse qui se trouvait actuellement dans les nuages. La brune secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place. Celle qu'elle aimait depuis déjà de nombreuses années retournée ses sentiments, que pouvait-elle demander d'autre ?

\- « Oh mon Dieu » Laissa échappait la brune en effaçant les larmes de ces yeux. Elle prit un long souffle afin d'essayer de calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Elle fixa les yeux Azur d'Alison tandis que celle-ci zonée sur les lèvres d'Emily. « Je sais que tu veux m'embrasser » dit-elle ironiquement en laissant un petit rire sortir de ses lèvres humide de larmes .

-Alison n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et plongea ses lèvres sur celle de la brune en souriant légèrement. Elles s'emboîtaient toujours à merveille, entamant une danse lente et majestueuse. Les deux femmes avaient manqué le goût des lèvres de l'autre, et la douceur de celle-ci. Elles étaient déjà accro alors que c'était le premier vrai baisé depuis très longtemps. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées pour l'éternité. Leur estomac se tordait de plaisir, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elles savaient qu'elles ne pourraient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Qui est de loin mon préféré, mais aussi le plus long! J'ai écris ce chapitre avant la diffusion du 7x16. J'espère que le petit flash-back vous à plu ! Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre surtout que je dois réviser mon bac, et que je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant :( Est-ce que vous avez vu l"épisode 16 ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? personnellement ça ma tué, c'était tellement bien !**_

* * *

Louann896 et AIDEN Kom TRIKRU : Encore merci pour les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ! ;*


End file.
